RainbowDash Chronicles New Mare City chapter 1
by IceDash
Summary: RainbowDash loves flying, but knows she's not the only great flyer. And though she doesn't want to leave her friends, the only option is to go on a road trip. First up she will meet EndemionSpring and her three freinds, SongNote and ButterFly who are Pegasi it is a Greek word!


**RainbowDash Chronicles**

** SCOOTALOO was being really annoying that today. For some reason she was always looking for her. I shook my head, annoyed by all these frustrating thoughts. As I rounded the corner Scootaloo popped up in front of me. I was so surprised I fell back with a yelp. "Oh my Celestial! Would you stop following me, you little brat!" I sighed at Scootaloo's hurt expression. That was really wrong of me to be so mean, and even I didn't think it was cool to be so rude. "Look, I'm real sorry squirt, but you're making me really frustrated, which is so not cool. Forgive me?" I waited as the filly thought this over. **

** "Oh, alright, I forgive you Rainbow." The filly said. I smiled, proud to be so loyal. I was so good at being loyal. Then I remembered what I'd be doing tomorrow and my smile faltered before leaving my face. **

** "Hey, uh, squirt? You think you might be able to, uh, you know… help with something for your favorite flyer?" I asked as innocently as possibly. **

** "Oh, yeah, uh, yes, of course Rainbow!" The filly blurted, tripping over her words. I loved how my best fans would cheer me on and trip over themselves to help me. I led the fanatic filly to my cloud house. "I need you to help me pack, like, well…" **

** "W-what do you mean p-pack?" The helpless look on her face made my insides twist. "I-I won't be gone too long, squirt… I mean, just a few years… It w-won't be that long…" I couldn't bare the look she had on her face, so I looked away quickly. I knew it wouldn't help, that look was one of those looks you just never forget. I told her to pack the stuff into the many suit cases I'd borrowed from Rarity. No pony liked the news I gave them. But I wanted to find Equestria's other good flyers. I had heard about a filly from New Mare City who is a real good sky-baseball player. She had a baseball as her cutie mark. I really wanted to meet her and her three friends, so much that I was going on a road trip to, well, all over Equestria to meet them and the other talented flyers. After I was done packing, I went down to Ponyville and was surprised to see everypony waiting for me. TwilightSparkle walked up and hugged me good-bye, followed by all four of my other closest friends. **

** "I'll send you mail every week! Every Friday, I promise. No, I PinkiePie promise!" PinkiePie cried as I got on the train. **

** "We Pinkie promise too!" The other four called out in agreement.**

** Some Time (possibly hours) Later…**

** "Welcome, RainbowDash!" I felt like a princess being welcomed by a whole, as AJ would say, sweet apple acre amount of ponies. I got a sharp pang of guilt. I missed AJ so much. I'd only been gone for two days. Tomorrow they'd all be sending letters to me. I saddened, remembering the way they had all Pinkie promised to write to me on every Friday I was gone. I put down my bags, paid the two butler stallions to carry my bags, and flew up as fast as I could, flying around the clouds and making them spin so I could get speed. As I flew straight up, I noticed the flyer I was here for following me up. She pushed upward until we were side by side in the sky and I gave her my golden, drop-dead grin. She gasped and then grinned back. "Join me in a Sonic-Boom?" I asked.**

** "Yes." She replied in one word, and we both looked upward. We flew straight into the sun, or, that's what the viewers saw. The sun was still too far from us, though it did burn bright and warmed my face. "One," I said, beginning the count. "Two," The filly said shakily. "Three!" We both yelled into the sun, turning in unison and zooming down. She tipped and the air under one of her wings flew out behind her, and I knew she wouldn't be able to do it now. She wouldn't be fast enough, because the air beneath her wings weren't balanced. However I also knew she was going fast enough for it to be dangerous. I'd have stopped and brought her back up for a retry, but the shield had begun to form at the point of our hooves already and it was too late. The round, white shield of wind got bigger, and both our eyes watered and I found myself squinting through the liquid. I gritted my teeth, worry taking control as the round shield became like the tip of an arrow. Why didn't I stop when I noticed her tipping? That was all I had time to think. The shields narrowed, ready to make the Sonic-Boom happen. **


End file.
